Peppermint, spearmint and other essential oils are widely used as an important perfumery utilized to flavors, such as tooth powder, chewing gum and the like.
The supply and quality of natural essential oils, such as peppermint and spearmint are easily influenced by weather, and the price of the essential oils is rising. Thus, production of synthetic essential oils of spearmint, peppermint etc. are examined variously.
Almost 200 compounds have been identified as a component of spearmint essential oil (see L. Canova, 5th international Congress of Essential Oils, Abstract Paper, QT/b-22, Brazil (1971)), and preparation of synthetic spearmint essential oil using the compounds is attempted. However, a synthetic essential oil having natural feeling and taste of natural essential oil has not been obtained.
It is an object of the invention to prepare a synthetic spearmint essential oil with the same natural feeling, taste and the like as natural essential oil and to supply an inexpensive spearmint essential oil with constant quality steadily.
The inventors perceived basic compounds concretely pyridine derivatives because known components of spearmint essential oil are only neutral or acidic compounds, found that synthetic spearmint essential oils with natural feeling, taste, etc. of natural spearmint essential oil can be obtained by combinating the pyridine derivatives with known synthetic spearmint essential oil, and complete the invention.